Splice connectors, such as twist-on or screw-on wire connectors, are known in the art. Generally, these connectors are used to connect the ends of two or more electrical conductors, such as wires. The connectors typically include a housing formed from an electrically insulating material, such as plastic, in which is disposed an electrical connecting element formed from an electrically conductive material, such as a shaped wire spring. The connecting element is used to bring the ends of the electrical conductors into secured electrical contact with each other.
Pre-filled, twist-on wire connectors are also known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,890,266 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,368,663 each disclose a twist-on wire connector that is pre-filled with an insulating material. The insulating material may be provided with powdered zinc and/or aluminum to improve electrical contact.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,066 discloses a twist-on wire connector that is pre-filled with two compounds. The two compounds are separated by a barrier layer that is formed by a reaction at their interface. When the twist-on wire connector is applied to the electrical conductors, the two components are intended to be mixed together to seal the conductors within the connector.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,239 discloses a twist-on wire connector that is pre-filled with two compounds. The two compounds are separated by a puncturable seal. Again, when the twist-on wire connector is applied to the electrical conductors, the seal is broken and the two components are mixed together to encapsulate the conductors within the connector.
For the sake of brevity in the description which follows, the disclosure within each of the above-noted patents is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.